


Welcome to StrexCorp [Companion]

by StrexRep



Series: Welcome to StrexCorp [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi, See the summery, Tags will be all over the sections, The tags on the main fics apply here, This is just a companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrexRep/pseuds/StrexRep
Summary: A companion that has character and plot information for those who wants to start with later fics (like, if you don't want to read Citrus and Sunshine but want to read Special Training, for example).I'll try to get this updated as quickly as possible.
Series: Welcome to StrexCorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729216





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The sections I'm currently thinking are;
> 
> -Introduction with layout - this one  
> -Characters - Separated information per fic, so if people don't want to spoil one fic they can look at the information on another  
> -Plot - This will take a while to write but I'll keep it as short as I can while still hitting everything important  
> -Glossary - For explaining things like the NAP, Prophets, etc.
> 
> If you have me on insta, if you want anything else message me. If you don't have me on insta, my email for AO3 related things is Kevin4graze@gmail.com

Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for the support you've given me so far on my fics! It's been almost a year since I started writing Your Ghosts (Part 3 - currently marked as part 2) and it's been one hell of a year for everyone. I hope you are all staying safe and well.

So, for this companion, I'll be putting specific triggers and content warning above the specific part that the warning relates to **in bold.** eg. **Warning: Abuse.**

I will still be using my abbreviations as I will need to read through this and as I've mentioned in my notes in this series, I often write my own triggers because it helps me vent (yes, I will go talk to a therapist after quarantine, don't worry). 

_Characters_

The first section I'll post will be brief outlines to characters. For canon characters this will mainly be pronouns, any relevant illnesses, and their job titles. For _Daniel_ (the human one), it'll be like OCs but I'll explain that on the character page. For OCs, I'll try to include links to relevant chapters that show backstory. 

_Plot_

I'll try to keep it brief. This is meant to be there so that you have a 'last time on...' that covers all relevant information. 

_Glossary_

The glossary section will be like a normal glossary. I'll say whether it's a real concept or related solely to the fic.

eg. 

NAP - Real - Non-aggression Principle. A principle used in Anarcho-capitalism which means that a person cannot aggress against another person, otherwise the person aggressed against has the right to respond with ANY amount of force.

I hope this helps and I am hoping this makes it easier for people to get into Special Training, which will be posted very soon! Only three more chapters of Citrus and Sunshine to go! 


	2. Character Profiles, Short - CITRUS AND SUNSHINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short profiles of all characters that are mentioned in Citrus and Sunshine.
> 
> Long profiles are last priority, so they'll be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I miss anyone, feel free to kick me but remember I'm updating it piece by piece. I'll add **End of Section** when it's 100% complete

**Canon Characters**

Kevin [Tamlane Palmer]

Species: Half Abyssal, Half human - Kevin has three eyes and tentacles, he can astral project which allows him to see thoughts and feel what others do. 

Age: Unknown (appears late 20s-early 30s)

Pronouns: He/Him, accepts they/their but isn't bothered either way. 

Sexuality: Bisexual / Biromantic

Romantic relationships: Earl Harly [Pre-Plot], Single [Start - Vermillion], Vanessa [Gris] [Vermillion - Downfall]

Friends: Grandma Josephine, Lawrence Lavigne, Susanne Thurgood, Intern Karen Young, Other interns, Deb the Sentient Patch of Haze [one-sided, it's Deb], Stan Calton, Abigail Palmer, Janet Palmer, Intern Vanessa [Gris], Daniel Soto [Although this is tested often], Alex Jone [Briefly]

Organisations: Desert Bluffs Community Radio

Job Titles: Radio Host

Origin: Desert Bluffs

Disabilities: Kevin suffers from DID* [due to abuse]. Kevin suffers from depression. 

* This comes up more through the series, but masking is a big thing. Telling alters apart is not easy when they are masking and Kevin is undiagnosed completely in C&S. I mainly decided this from the line _'sometimes I'm one me and sometimes I'm another'_ .

Vanessa [Gris]

Species: Half Francian Spirit, Half Human - Vanessa can turn to wind and turn other things to wind [After Moving Back].

Age: 17-18 [Pre-plot], 21 [start of internship], 28 [after The Vortex] 

Pronouns: She/her, accepts they/them or he/him but doesn't tell people these.

Sexuality: Pansexual / Panromantic

Romantic relationships: Alex Jones [Pre-plot], Kevin [Palmer] [Vermillion-Downfall]

Friends: Grandma Josephine, Janet Palmer, Abigail Palmer, Daniel Soto [on and off[, Alex Jones, Karen Young, Daisy Reynolds-Berry, Sophie Berry, Kevin Palmer 

Siblings: Francois Gris

Organisations: Desert Bluffs Community College, Desert Bluffs Community Radio

Job titles: Intern

Origin: Philippines [Father from Franchia] 

Disabilities: Vanessa has ADHD. It's not stated, but she gets overstimulated and distracted several times.

Lauren Mallard

Species: Human

Age: Mid-20s. 

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Not specified - Shows interest in women.

Romantic relationships: None

Friends: Alex Jones [not seen much], Daniel Soto, Calina Strex, Harmony Strex.

Siblings: Calina Strex [not biologically], Diego Mallard

Organisations: StrexCorp

Job titles: Head of Procurements, Head of Radio [self given], Head of Training, Head of Eliminations

Origin: Unknown

Disabilities: Lauren suffers from PTSD [see: False Prophet]. 

**Semi-OC**

\- Daniel isn't an OC because Daniel is a canon character, _however_ , I have human-Daniel and Biobot-Daniel in these fics. Human-Daniel is technically an OC, except he's not... so I'm putting him here in his own category. 

Daniel Soto

Species: Human, Cyborg [Post Temporary Happiness]

Age: Unknown, looks mid-30s

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Bisexual / Biromantic

Romantic relationships: Alex Jones [Post Thanksgiving] 

Friends: Kevin [Palmer], Vanessa [Gris], Grandma Josephine, Lauren Mallard, Calina Strex. 

Siblings: Daisy Reynolds-Berry

Organisations: Desert Bluffs Community Radio, StrexCorp

Job Titles: Head of Promotions, Executive Head of Promotions

Origin: Desert Bluffs

Disabilities: Daniel doesn't have a disability.

Important physical characteristics: Insanely tall

Brief personality: Daniel starts as an awkward and clumsy characters who has an obsession with Kevin. He meets Alex when the fog leaks into Desert Bluffs and starts texting them. After going into the Vortex this becomes much more malevolent, although Vanessa and Kevin assume this is coming from talking to Alex. Daniel always has an underlying desire to kill or otherwise harm Vanessa. The only people he stays gentle with throughout are Alex and Calina.

**OCs**

Alex Jones/Alicia Strex*

Species: Human, Cyborg [Post Welcome to StrexCorp -chapter]

Age: 24 [Pre-plot] - 28

Pronouns: He/Him [Pre-Happy Holidays] They/Them [Post-Happy Holidays]

Sexuality: Bi-demisexual / Greyromantic

Romantic relationships: Vanessa [Gris] [Pre-plot] Daniel Soto [Post Thanksgiving]

Friends: Daniel Soto, Vanessa [Gris], Kevin [Palmer] [briefly], Karen Young, Daisy Reynolds-Berry, Sophie Berry, Samantha Reed [kind of], Calina Strex, Lauren Mallard

Siblings: Unnamed sister

Organisations: The Ohio State University College of Nursing, [an unnamed private hospital in Ohio], Desert Bluffs Community Hospital, StrexCorp

Job titles: Intern, Nurse

Origin: Ohio

**warning - s****de**

Disabilities: Alex suffers from OSDD 1a* - They have dissociative amnesia but no alters - Depression, Anxiety, Chronic pain [Hips], Abandonment issues. Alex is suicidal. As a Cyborg, Alex still gets chronic pain but it is less extreme. 

**warning - s*****de, st*lk*ng, h*m*ph*bia**

Brief Personality: Alex comes across as extremely hostile to those around them, and admits that this is intentional to keep people away from them. Alex struggles with their gender and sexual identity throughout, often ignoring non-binary and multisexualities to navigate around hiding their identity ["I'm not gay" "I'm not a woman"]. When Alex meets Daniel they soften up, not used to being treated softly, but continue to shut others out and attempts suicide multiple times because they feel unworthy of affection. Alex has strong morals and beats themself up because they don't meet their own moral standard. 

**warning - physical signs of ab*se and s*lf h*rm**

Important Physical characteristics: [pre-Welcome to StrexCorp-chapter] Broken nose, Broken jaw, odd walk, Broken teeth, multiple scars, long hair [post-Welcome to StrexCorp-chapter] Cyborg, breaks are fixed, walk is fixed, replaceable skin/hair panels to allow them to look completely different. 

First Introduced (in this fic): Alex [Chapter 1]

*Alex Jones is _not_ a deadname. Alicia Strex is an Alias. Alex calls themself Alex Jones. 

Karen Young

Species: Quatre Abstract Horror - Karen can see people's emotions, mainly their fears and desires. Karen needs to feed off of people's desires (which she can do without people noticing). Her first language is Horrors - a pictographic language she taught to Alex. 

Age: early-30s

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: Asexual - Sex repulsed / Aromantic - Romance Positive

Romantic relationships: None

Friends: Calina Strex, Vanessa [Gris], Alex Jones, Harmony Strex, Kevin [Palmer], Pizza Rolls [her cat], Daisy Reynolds-Berry, Damien Mallard, 

Siblings: None

Organisation: Desert Bluffs Community College, Desert Bluffs Community Radio, StrexCorp

Job titles: Intern, Head of Promotions [temporary], Head of Public Relations

Origin: Desert Bluffs

Disabilities: Karen has extreme low vision and photophobia. She wears shades when using screens and navigates where she's going using other people's emotions (which makes it harder for her to navigate when there are no people as she refuses to use other aids). These are comorbid with her albinism. 

Important Physical characteristics: Albino [violet eyes]. When searching for people's deep-seated fears or desires, Karen's eyes glow black and white.

Brief Personality: Karen is laid back but has strong opinions of people based not only on how they treat her but how open they are about their fears. Karen is so scared by fear that when people around her are feeling intense fear it causes her to throw up [this is helped by exposure while she's with Strex]. Karen is manipulative both subtly [using gossip and rumours to change people's behaviour] and in an in-your face [flirting with Damien] fashion. Karen tries to make herself seem less intelligent than she is by denying having knowledge of things and by littering her sentences with 'like', 'totally', 'totes', and colloquial abbreviation*. This has become more of habit to her as she's been doing it for years. 

First Introduced (in this fic): Drunk 

* This isn't me saying you're stupid for using these words, I use them constantly (I use 'like' constantly at least). Filler words are fine. The reason Karen uses them is because of TV stereotypes, as she mainly learnt English from TV and school (her family speaks Horrors at home), so she took them from the _'dumb young girl'_ trope. She's fluent now but understands that the stereotype permeates society. 

**This section is NOT finished**


End file.
